Alone.avi
The episodes like " Not Normal and, Plankton's Good Eye." I got a kick out of every episode. I actually enjoyed these episodes more then I usually do. Mainly because I thought that the people at Nickelodeon try way to hard with their new episodes. But I still like the show none the less. Even after that last episode I viewed. When The last episode aired It was a very long one. I don't know about you but I'm very sensitive to sad topics. Mainly because of my anxiety. I never really mentioned It to people. I sort of just kept It to myself. The reason I'm talking about this episode Is not to scar you emotionally, Its to teach you and other people with respect. Even If you despise their thought on you. The episode In question was just like any other episode. It was actually more like a sadder version of " Sleepytime/Suds." You know where Spongebob gets sick. The episode had the usually happy goofy ukulele music. Spongebob and Patrick were In Jellyfish Fields catching jellyfish with their trade mark laughs and giggles. This particular day was Spongebob's birthday. When they got home Patrick and Spongebob were still laughing like they were still out In Jellyfish Fields. To be honest It brightened up my mood because my hamster got sick and died. Spongebob's annoying laugh brightened up my mood all the time. I know the same can not be said for everyone but still. So far the episode wasn't getting dark yet. When Spongebob and Patrick finally settled down, Spongebob didn't seem right. He lost most of his energy just by breathing. I thought he was over exhausted so I didn't think much of It. Patrick sees Spongebob trying to regain his breath. Patrick gets concerned and asks Spongebob " Hey buddy are you okay?" As soon as Patrick said that Spongebob began looking nervous and uneasy. " Spongebob?" Patrick called out once again. Spongebob finally said before running out of Patrick's house " Yeah I'm fine, I just need to go home and lay down." Spongebob jolted out of Patrick's house as If he were running from a bear. Spongebob then went up to his bed and shut off the lights. It was night time by the way. I thought Spongebob just had a cold like the flu or something. Or If It was serious It would be a cartoon made up disease. Boy was I wrong by far. But I'll get to that In a minute. The next day Spongebob called Patrick on his phone. The typical ringtone that was used In the cartoons went on for 4 seconds before Patrick picked up. " Hello, Spongebob?" Patrick said. "Yeah!" cough. Spongebob replied. Patrick then asks If Spongebob If he would be up for jelly fishing. " Spongebob then replied " Oh..,about that!" Patrick responds In a nervous tone " What?" Spongebob pauses for a moment. Spongebob then finally said " The doctor came and I have the flu." " I'm not gonna be able to play for at least 2 weeks. Patrick then whines " Awww!! I hope you get better." Spongebob then said In a happy reassuring voice" Hey Pat I'll call you when I'm able to play. Patrick's face lit up and he hung up. Patrick then went to the Krusty Krab and ate lunch. The episode continued with Patrick trying to find something to do before eventually giving up. He went back to his rock house and watched TV. The scene then cut to Patrick sitting on his lay z boy. It looked like a time lapse or a fast forward. Every picture showed Patrick growing a short and dull beard and he started looking more depressed. At this point I had to take a break. This was already getting way to much for me. After what seemed like 2 hours I finally continue watching It. Eventually the camera was zoomed Into Patrick's angry forlorn face. The typical sad lazy music began playing. But Patrick's eyes were red as If he had pink eye. Patrick begins to violently growl expressing his anger and frustration. The french narrator said " Two months later!" The scene cut back to Patrick who was completely pissed off at this point. Patrick ran out of his house and frantically runs to sandy's house to find info about Spongebob. When he got their he immediately shouted at Sandy " Where Is Spongebob?" Sandy now getting slightly worried on how Patrick was gonna take the news. She managed to say " He's In the hospital he's not doing so good." And with that Patrick bolts out of the tree dome and runs to the hospital. Patrick runs Into a doctor and tries to get past him. " Stay back, that patient Is deadly sick!!" Patrick doesn't listen and proceeds to try and get past the doctor. However Patrick manages to calm down and he goes and sits down In the lobby. The creepy "Classic Soap" Organ music plays giving the hospital an Erie effect. The time card pops up with 2 hours later. The scene cuts back to Patrick still laying In the lobby with the same creepy music. The doctor finally comes out with the most sorrow face. He finally chokes up the words " I'm sorry Patrick he's gone!" " He died of a bacterial disease that Is unknown to us!" Patrick with tears streaming down his face runs Into the hospital room where Spongebob Is. Patrick Neil's down next to him. Patrick begins sobbing softly. At this point I had to take another break. I cried for what seemed like ten minutes before continuing. The hospital scene and music begins to fade out Into a different scene. The day of Spongebob's funeral came. This was probably one of the most scenes In this whole episode. Spongebob's funeral takes place In a small church 2 miles from the Krusty Krab. Patrick Is dressed In a black tuxedo and was obviously crying super hard. The classic sad church organ music began playing making me ball and sob during the whole thing. Call me a wussy If you want I don't care. The priest began speaking " We are gathered here In this church to remember, grieve, but most importantly celebrate the life of Spongebob Squarepants." Everyone In the room begins to cry. The priest began " I know It's so hard but please, can someone please come to the altar and say a few words about Spongebob. Mr Krabs began to speak " Spongebob was...like a son to me." " Being the cheapskate I am I'm surprised Spongebob stuck with me." Mr Krabs said wiping a few tears away. " Spongebob you were a good laddy!" " May your soul be at peace now!" Mr Krabs walked down from the altar. Sandy was next " Spongebob, I remember the day I first met you!" She said with a breaking voice. "I mean golly, you were one of the most fascinating sea critters I've ever met." Sandy then said In her final words " Were all really proud of you Spongebob!" Patrick hesitantly walked up to the altar. He sighed and wiped a few tears away. He finally spoke " I remember the first day I ever met Spongebob." " I was dealing with the loss of my parents when they died In a car crash." He said. " Spongebob told me, even though my parents were gone It didn't mean I was worthless or had no purpose." Patrick began to sob. " If I could have him back, even just for a day I would make It the best day he's ever had." Patrick turned to the coffin and said " Spongebob... may you rest In peace." Patrick began sobbing. He walked away from the altar. The funeral ended with a few happy songs before the burial took place. After the burial, Squidward walked up to Patrick and said " Hey Patrick, how about we walk home together?" Patrick's face immediately lit up with a smile. Squidward and Patrick walked together down the path to their houses. The episode finally ended with Squidward saying " Hey, how about I show you a couple songs I've been working on?"